Barely Breathing
by Youkai-Amy
Summary: Claire is sick. The doctors told her that clean air is what's best for her body now, so she's shipped off by her parents to live with her brother Jack in a quaint little town called Mineral Town. There, she meets new people, and maybe falls in love... and ensues some drama... It's a hectic life for Claire, will it ever be okay? (Previously named Maybe You'll be Lonesome too.) CxC
1. Mineral Town

The doctors had always said the best cure for my disease was the fresh air. Well except it wasn't a legitimate cure. It was a temporary solution for a prolonged problem, a problem that was incurable. The moment the doctors suggested cleaner environments, ones that weren't like the cities, my parents were dead set on sending me to live with my elder brother of four years, Jack. He lived in a smaller town; a village is what you could call it, with not too many people, called Mineral Town. He was the farmer, or the rancher, or whatever you want to call it.

I wasn't too excited about it, but if it would make me feel less like crap, and make the process less painful, then I was all for it at this point. I was sick of the useless crap medicine they gave me which didn't work. In this day and time, there was no cure for this. It was incurable and it would never go away, terminal illness is what they called it. It was some sort of lung disease, which made it hard to breathe from time to time, lots of coughing fits, all that good stuff… I didn't pay attention in the doctor's offices I'd been in for it. All I heard was, "Terminal."

My bags were all packed and I found myself looking out at the little piece of land from the ferry I was on. The small boat more like it… I could see the figure of my elder brother who I'd not seen for five years at the least. Six at the most. I missed him. But I was also jealous of him. He got the healthy set of lungs while I was stuck with the shitty ones.

The boat docked, and as fast as I could I jumped off as the boats conductor took my two bags off and laid them on the dock. I jumped into my brothers arms and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much Jack…" I murmured into his shoulder.

"Same here Claire Bear…" he sighed softly as he hugged me back just as tight, but also as if I was a fragile doll.

I smiled at the old nickname.

I pulled back after a few more moments and took my elder brothers appearance in. His brunette hair different from my bright blonde, and his hazel eyes so different from my blue, yet people could somehow pinpoint us as siblings. His bangs still stuck out from the back of his hat, which was at the front of his head instead of the back… It made me laugh to myself, those hats were meant for protection from the sun, I guess his neck wouldn't be getting burnt any time soon. But now, instead of his jeans he used to wear, and t-shirts or sweaters, he was wearing overalls and a red bandana around his neck, black boots. He was taller too… Looked like he was older of course.

"You changed a lot huh Jack…?" I said.

"So have you sis," he smirked. I looked down, I used to have short blonde hair, but it was to my waist now. And I of course got taller, and looked more like a women…

I smiled, "Welp… Shouldn't you show me where I'll be from now on?"

"With me of course! But yeah… I should probably show it to you, and let you settle in…" he joked as he grabbed my bags, which I managed to take one from him after a bit of arguing.

As we quietly walked along the stone path, I took in the scenery. It was a clean place, unlike the big cities, it was beautiful and I felt like I wasn't going to have to be worried about strangers, because this place was small… Jack had told me in a letter he knew everyone in town it was so small here.

"So how's the air?" Jack asked me eagerly suddenly.

I stopped and so did he. I took in a large intake of air and let it out, "It feels… A lot better here than it did in the cities."

Jack smiled, "That's good. Really good, right?"

I laughed and shook my head at my air head of a big brother, "Duh… Of course it is Jack."

"Claire… I don't mean to pry, but what kind of disease is it?" he asked me slowly.

"Lung disease… I mean, I don't remember the name, I just know it's weakening my lungs and eating me away," I said like it was no big deal, I felt like it wasn't, I'd had it since forever.

Jack's face went from a curious look to an upset look, "Claire… Don't talk like that…"

I rolled my eyes and dropped the conversation as we finally made it to his farm.

My eyes widened at the place. It was huge! His house was huge, his barn was huge, and his field was HUGE, it had crops from one end to another, well except for a bit near the barn for grazing and fodder.

With his hands on his hips and his head held high he said, "Impressive, I know."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him in the shoulder, "You're so full of yourself. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend," I joked.

He pouted at me and picked my bag back up, "Just hurry up."

I laughed.

Jack had helped me settle in by putting my clothes and things away, it didn't take too long. Before bed, he brought our something from behind his back.

"Look Claire Bear!" He showed me a pair of overalls and a plaid shirt, "Now you can match your big brother," he talked as if I was four years old.

I snatched the clothing from him and sighed, "Oh the joy… Now let me sleep."

"Of course, you'll look gorgeous tomorrow!"

"Now," I pushed him out of the room and slammed the door.

"Night! I know you love me!" he said through the door.

"Yup... Good night!"

**A/N: Oh yesssss, my first Harvest Moon fanfiction, oh the joy! This is exciting haha XD. You guys need to help me though before the next update, who should Claire be a couple with, Cliff or Kai, not Gray because there are WAY too many Gray fanfics dear lord… So pick one and leave it in a review for the next update **** I need to know haha xD Next update will be longer when I know who Claire is going to be paired with.**


	2. Girlfriendless

**A/N: Ah yes, new chapter, And I decided on Cliff with the help of you guys I love Cliff, golly… Anywho, yes this is really my first HM fanfic, you reviewers flatter me Xx. Also, I'll try to update when I can, so don't expect this to be updated every single day Thank you!**

The clothes Jack gave me were actually pretty comfortable. They were really comfortable if I'm going to be completely honest here. At first, I thought they'd look horrible, but they didn't actually look too bad… I looked like I fit the part of the farmer's sister now. Jack wanted to take me out to the doctors first thing in the morning, just so we had some medical professional to watch my condition; you know keep tabs or whatever…

Apparently though, Jack had already told everyone in town his sister was coming, and the only one who knew of my lungs condition was the doctor, which I guess it was okay, not that it bothered me too much… He was a doctor, bound to figure it out some day, and of course there just had to be a doctor everywhere I go. I just hope he doesn't decide to stick me with a needle, because that has happened every visit I've had to a doctor's office, you get used to it, but you never like it.

"Claire, you're so slow… Once we're done with Doctor Trent, then you can help me with my farm work, THEN, and only then, we can go around and introduce you to everyone around," Jack said fixing his cap as I tied my black laces.

"Okay, okay… I'm coming. How long is this going to take?" I asked as I stood up and Jack opened the door, we started to walk down to wherever this doctor was.

"A few minutes… Not that long, why?"

I shook my head, "Because, I hate going to the doctor."

"I'd have thought you'd become accustom to it considering how many times mom and dad tell me you've been in and out of their offices," Jack scratched the back of his head.

Shrugging, I gave my brother a sideways glance, "Yeah… You'd think so right? I would think so to. But it just never gets any better the more times you go. If I'm honest, it probably gets worse."

Jack stopped in front of a place and opened the door, keeping it open for me. I walked in and automatically felt the feeling of being in a doctor's office. It looked like it too, and I knew I was.

"Hello Jack," a voice rang out through the place, and I felt my stomach not.

"Hey Trent… This is my sister I was telling you about," Jack nodded to me at the man that was there, dressed obviously as a doctor, and he had black hair. He was handsome I guess. Normal.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Trent," he said and put his hand out to me.

I shook his hand and nodded, "I'm Claire. It's nice to meet you…"

Jack awkwardly coughed, "Well… You should probably get a checkup Claire… I'll wait over here."

Shaking my head, I giggled a bit at how awkward he was being, "Yeah sure… Whatever Jack."

Doctor Trent took me back behind the curtains and I sat up on the bed. He took out his stethoscope and came up to me.

"So, Jack tells me you have weak lungs?" he questioned me.

"Erm… Yeah… They make it hard to breathe, and I feel weak sometimes because of it. I have coughing fits too…" I slowly went over what troubled me the most.

Doctor Trent put the stethoscope on my back and asked me to breathe in and out slowly, "How's the air here feel? Jack said you're here for cleaner air, right?"

"Uh, yeah. It feels a lot better actually. It's not as hard to breathe, and it feels less like a boulder is on my chest and more like a small stone…" I said, trying to think of how to explain it. I think I did okay.

Doctor Trent nodded and then put the stethoscope on my front, "Well, that's good. It's a terminal illness, correct?" I nodded, "So then you may be able to live a lot longer than expected if you stay in places like this. Your lungs will probably improve a lot, and you'll be feeling like you've been cured… I'm sure your lungs will feel it too."

I stared at him for a few moments, and then looked down sadly, "But I'll never be cured…" I whispered.

I could feel the look of pity he was probably giving me right now, but I ignored it. "Okay, you should be alright… You come back next week and I'll see how you're doing."

"Okay thanks… Oh and uh, Doctor Trent?" I hopped off the bed and turned back to look at him before I opened the curtain.

"Yes Claire?"

"Please, please, please, don't tell anyone about my lungs. It's just between you, me and my brother."

He stared at me for a few moments then nodded, "Alright Claire."

"Thank you," I sighed and then opened the curtain, "I'm back Jack!"

He hopped up from the chair and I saw a woman by the front desk, "Claire, so…?"

"I'll tell you after," I murmured not wanting to say it with someone else around, no one needed to know about my condition, not one person.

The women came up to me and smiled and held out her hand which I took gratefully, she seemed very sweet, "I'm Elli. Doctor Trent's assistant."

I smiled, "I'm Claire, Jack's younger sister… Though I'm sure you probably already knew that, Jack's got a big mouth."

"No I don't," Jack crossed his arms over his chest, which made me laugh, and I heard Elli giggle beside me.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Claire. I hope you enjoy living here in Mineral Town. Everyone is going to love you!" she smiled sweetly.

"I hope so… Thank you Elli," I nodded, and then turned to Jack, "Alrighty then brother. What's next on our list?"

"Farm work."

"Oh joy…"

()()()()()

Jack showed me all his crops. He was growing tomato, pineapple and corn, though I couldn't tell cause he had just planted them the previous day, they hadn't sprouted yet… It was summer second, and he told me that these were all summer crops, though I kind of already knew and guessed that.

He said they were all harvestable again too. Once we finished that, it was afternoon and he took me into a chicken coop where he had 4 chickens, 1 of them was a baby chick still though. I helped him feed the chickens and look after them, they all were surrounding me.

"Looks like you're the bird caller Claire," Jack joked as he snickered at me.

"Oh shut up Jack…"

()()()()()

By then, it was around 2 o'clock. We went into the barn where he had 2 cows, 2 sheep, and I knew beside it was the horses stable where he had a horse, and I think a new foal.

The cows seemed to like me, and so did the sheep, then Jack tried to make the same joke he had before about me being a bird caller but instead I was a cow and sheep caller, I just put my hand up to stop him.

"No Jack. You cannot reuse the same joke but change the words, it's not cool," I giggled.

He looked at me like I had two heads, "Pfft… Says who? I do it all the time."

My hands stopped from opening the barns door and I turned slowly to look at my brother.

"What?"

"Another reason as to why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Shut up Claire."

()()()()()

Lastly we went into the horses stable, and Jack showed me his brown horse, Beauty.

"Beauty?" I raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yeah… Shut up, don't judge me. She's a Beauty though right?" he said petting her head.

I smiled and pat her side, "Yeah, she sure is… Where's the foal?"

Behind Beauty there was baby foal with brownish black coat, and had a patch of white over its right eye.

"Gosh Jack, she's beautiful… What's her name?" I stared at her in awe and kneeled in front of her to pet her.

"Yeah… I haven't named her yet… I was waiting and hopin' you'd name her? And she could be yours when she gets big enough…" He said, a smile slowly making its way into his face.

Turning to look at Jack, I knew my eyes were wide, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Oh goddess Jack! You're the best big brother anyone could ever ask for," I hopped up and threw myself at Jack; he nearly fell onto the ground at the impact, but laughed all the same and wrapped his arms around me as well.

"I know I am. I am the best, and the greatest."

I shook my head, "Again. No girlfriend."

"If you keep teasing me, I'll name her myself and keep her for myself."

"That would be stupid Jack! Goddess knows you'll think of a stupid name, and you have no need for two horses when you've got one…" I said.

"Yeah yeah yeah…. Just name her already."

I stared at the foal for a few moments before the perfect name popped into my head, "Sugar."

"Sugar…" Jack repeated.

"Yeah, Sugar."

"Okay Claire and you say I'm awful and making names… Sugar, really? At least Beauty is a name people have used."

"So is Sugar, I think Sugar is a good name, so shut up."

He shook his head at me, "Whatever you say…"

()()()()()()

"Okay so, where are we going next?" I asked Jack.

When we finished the farm work, it was 4 o'clock. Jack took me around to meet the people of the town, so far I'd met Karen and her parents, Anna, Basil, Mary, Barley, his granddaughter May, Carter the Pastor, Duke, his wife Manna, Ellen, and her grandchildren Stu, who also happened to be related to Elli, Gotz, the towns carpenter, Harris the towns police officer, Lillia, Popuri and Rick, May and Zack… Oh, also Saibara, whose grandson is his apprentice, but he wasn't there when we got there. I'd pretty much met everyone except for a handful of people Jack said, who were all probably in the inn, and it was a bit past six.

"To the inn. The others like I said are probably there, so we can meet them lastly, and get some food while we're at it," Jack smiled patting his stomach; I shook my head and giggled.

"Oh Jack… You're so fat… Soon we won't be able to roll you out the door…" I joked.

"Fat?! I am not that fat… Am I fat Claire?!" I ignored my brother with a chuckle and we opened the doors to the inn.

"Claire?!" Jack pestered me as he grasped my arm.

"What?"

"Am I actually that fat?!"

"…" I shook my head and turned away.

"Oh great… Hey Gray, Cliff, Kai!" Jack went to a table of three boys, "This is my sister, Claire."

Jack grabbed my arm and placed me in front of the table, "Claire, meet Gray, Cliff and Kai."

Raising my hand, I felt kind of shy with their attention all on me, "Hi… I'm Claire." And I nearly slapped myself for that sentence. They knew that, since we walked in here, he had said my name about four times. Of course they knew it!

"It's nice to meet you Claire, I'm Kai, and you sure are beautiful… Lot more charm then your brother," the one who had the purple bandana said, as he shook my hand. I felt my cheeks burn, but I tried to ignore it.

"Hey, Kai, Hands off my little sister, Also I have charm coming out of my a-" I slapped Jack upside the head and he glared at me, I heard the others chuckle.

"Gray… My grandfather is Saibara, I'm a blacksmith… Apprentice," Gray said, nodding his head at me.

"I… Uh… I'm Cliff," the last one said, who had the longer hair in a ponytail at the back of his head, he was kind of cute… And I could tell he was shy, which made me smile, so I put my hand out and he took it slowly.

"It's nice to meet you Cliff," I smiled sweetly, and I noticed he returned it with a small smile, which made me happy.

Suddenly a man with orange hair came over, and a girl who looked younger, my age maybe, came up with orange hair like the man. I could only assume he was her father.

"Hi! I'm Ann, It's nice to meet you Claire," Ann shook my hand and smiled sweetly at me, "It's nice to meet you! Jack just couldn't shut up about you!"

"Pfft," Kai said, "You can say that again…"

Jack turned red on the ears, "Of course… She's my sister… I mean I haven't seen her in years…"

"Well, it's nice to meet you as well Claire, I'm Doug, Ann's father, and I own this inn. You're welcome here anytime you want to," he smiled, "How about some food? It's on the house?"

Frantically I shook my head, "Huh? Oh no, I couldn't-"

"Goddess no Claire!" Jack yelped, "Free food! Free food! I'm starving!"

I rolled my eyes and gave in unwillingly, "Er… Thanks Doug… That would be nice."

Jack pulled up an extra chair at the table Kai, Gray, and Cliff were all sitting at, and we sat down with the three boys. I saw by Cliff and just listened in on the conversation. I could tell Jack was good friends with them.

"So, why'd you come to Mineral Town Claire?" Kai questioned, "Jack never did tell us."

"Oh… I just wanted to get out of the city," I sighed in relief at my answer, I'm so glad I didn't say something stupid, I was distracted and hadn't expected to be asked anything. They looked like they didn't notice my hesitation, but I could feel Cliff staring at me…

()()()()()()

"So, you didn't tell me what Trent had said," Jack said as we were walking home from the Inn.

Cliff, Gray, and Kai were really nice and had managed to make me feel really comfortable, like I'd been there all along.

"Oh nothing… He said I seem to be fine… And that next week I should visit again to get another check-up," I paused, "Oh, he also said that if I keep living in places like this I could live for a while, and I could be cured, but you know, it's not a real cure, just you know…"

"Yeah I know… But that's great Claire! So how do you like Mineral Town and its people?"

"It's great. Beautiful place… I like everyone, but I liked Gray, Kai and Cliff most… They were really nice and welcoming," I smiled to myself at the evening we'd all spent in the inn. It was fun.

"Yeah… Just, Kai's a player, be careful."

"Oh, ha, I don't think Kai's going to be going after me, I can just tell you right now, I can tell."

"Still Claire…" he trailed off.

"Oh Jack, I'm 21, I can handle myself," I flicked his forehead and walked up ahead of him.

"Hey, wait for me!"

**A/N: Feedback? How was this chapter? I feel like it sucked gosh…**


	3. Conversationalist

**A/N: You guys are amazing haha. I love you all amazing Reviewers :) And thank you Swag Giraffe (Fabulous name by the way) for the lovely reviews :) Jack is a very funny character and I'm finding myself enjoying him as well xD Well, This chapter is probably really shitty, so I apologize in advance, I feel like it's rushed or whatever... I don't want to make Claire and Cliff's relationship to fast, and not too slow, but just right... How am I doing at that by that way? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter either way :) ANDDDD IMPORTANT: I changed the name to Barely Breathing from Maybe You'll be Lonesome Too, because really, it sounds better and more fitting for this story XD You think so? **

A few days had passed since I'd met everyone in town… Three days actually if I'm going to be specific. It was now summer the 5th, and Jack's crops were going to be ready to harvest soon. He decided that I could look after the horses, and Pineapples, oh also the cows… While he took care of the rest, which was more than me. I think he's over thinking how much I can do. Ever since I'd gotten here 4 days ago, I'd felt so much better, but I didn't let that make me believe I was completely fine, though I liked to believe so.

Usually I finished my work before Jack, about an hour before he did, but he maybe it was partially because Jack always fooled around when he was working, he probably would take thirty minutes less, if he wasn't such a air headed fool… Though, I loved my brother, he just really was a kid at heart sometimes. I wish I could be like that, though I felt like I always had to be really careful because of my health.

"Jack, I'm done… Let me help you," I said wiping my brow. It was scorching hot.

Jack looked up from the crops and smiled as he also wiped his brow, "Nah, it's alright Claire. I'll be done soon anyway…"

"But Jack-" he stopped me.

"Go down to the beach and get something to snack on from Kai, I'll be done in like… Thirty minutes, hour tops, then go to the inn and I'll meet you there for dinner," Jack smiled.

"You'd be done by now if you weren't so foolish," I joked with him.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Ah shut up Claire…"

"Well, I'll only go if you give me the cash brother. I do indeed need money to get myself something to eat," I smiled sweetly and put my hand out.

He stared at me and glared jokingly as he pulled out some money from his pocket and plopped it into my hands, "Now hurry up, slow poke."

"Now that right there Jack, is the pot calling the kettle black," I sighed as I turned to leave the ranch.

"Haha…" Jack fake laughed then he paused, "Wait what?"

I shook my head as I laughed walking out of the farm. My brother was dense sometimes, but I loved him. He actually was a really smart person…

()()()()()()

Opening the door to Kai's food place, I smiled at the smell of food. Jack brought me here a few days ago, amazing!

"Hey Claire!" Kai smiled at me from behind the counter.

"Hey Kai," I placed money on the counter, "Can I have something to eat?"

"Sure Claire, what do you want?" Kai asked taking the money.

"Er… I don't really know…" I said sheepishly, "I probably should have thought about that shouldn't I?"

Kai chuckled.

"Just give me something simple, something I can snack on… I promised Jack I'd eat dinner at the Inn after he finished work later, and I don't want to be too full to eat," I sat down at the counter.

"Alrighty… I'll just make a smoothie then, it'll distract you from food for a bit," Kai shrugged and went to making it.

I sighed as I leaned on my hand which I had on the counter.

"So Claire, how do you like Mineral Town so far?" Kai asked me.

"It's nice. I like it a lot, it feels better-" I stopped myself from saying, 'on my lungs,' and Kai looked at me, quickly I said, "-then the city!"

"Oh yeah?" Kai put the smoothie in front of me and I thanked him quietly, "How?"

"Well…" I pondered it for a minute, "It's way cleaner here… And the people are all really, really nice to me, and well, everyone is nice to each other from what I can see… Oh, and the best thing is there are less people here, I'm not that great of a conversationalist, so less people the better, less people for me to know and have awkward conversations with."

I giggled at my words, I was good at talking, I loved it, but I hated being around people I didn't know and it made it hard for me to talk to them, so now with less people, it was easier to get to know everyone easily.

"Yeah? Ha, you sound kind of like Cliff," Kai smirked as he made a drink for himself and leaned on the counter in front of me.

"Oh yeah?" I took a sip of my smoothie, which was amazing if I may add, "How so?"

"Well, Cliff is really shy around others, well with the exception of Gray, Carter, Jack, and me, and he's not the best at conversations with people he's not close to… I think he also struggles with trusting others, not saying that's you, but he does… Cliff's just real shy I guess…" Kai put his hand on his chin.

"Yeah… I noticed…" I nodded slowly. Cliff really was a shy sweetheart, I couldn't talk to him much, but he was a sweetheart when we did talk.

"Oh yeah, Kai?" I asked.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering, I know that you work here, of course, and Gray is working as an apprentice under his grandfather… But what does Cliff do?" I asked.

"Oh, Cliff works at the Winery that Duke owns from time to time…" **((I know he works there full time in game, but here he works there whenever Duke needs the extra help))**

"Oh… Alright."

Finishing my smoothie, I stood up, "Well, thanks for the smoothie Kai. I'm going to go now, though I'll probably see you at the inn tonight, so see you later!"

"Later Claire!"

()()()()()()

I still had some time to kill before dinner, so I walked around the town taking in the places, naming them to myself as I went by, just so I could get a better handle on what was what and who lived where. Eventually I ended up at the front of the church, and decided to go inside. I hadn't actually been inside the church, when I met Carter he was outside in the graveyard.

The first person I saw when I opened the doors was Carter at the altar.

"Hello Claire," he smiled calmly at me, "How are you today?"

I walked up to the front and nodded, "I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you."

From that point, we just made small talk, about how I was fairing, if the farm work was a struggle, if I enjoyed being in Mineral Town, and if I thought I'd be staying… As we talked, I noticed out of the corner of my eye someone sitting in the pew of the left hand side of the church, I noticed it was Cliff, and he noticed me, and looked a bit flustered that I'd caught his eyes. Before he could look away, I smiled at him, and his face reddened, I think, I wasn't really sure, and he smiled back before putting his head down. He really was shy.

"Why don't you go talk to Cliff," Carter suggested to me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, thank you for talking to me Carter, it was nice," I bowed a bit before walking towards Cliff.

"Hey Cliff," I said looking at him as he sat there on the pew, looking down.

Surprised, he looked up at me, "Oh… Uh… H-hi Claire."

I giggled at his shyness and went and sat beside him, and he looked at me from the corners of his eyes.

"Calm down Cliff," I chuckled, "You don't have to be nervous around me…"

Cliff relaxed his shoulders and looked at me sheepishly, "Yeah… I'm sorry, it's just…" he struggled to explain it, I could tell.

"Yeah, it's okay. I get it… Anyway…" I changed the subject, "How's it going for you Cliff?"

"I've been okay… I get to work at Duke's sometimes, which is okay…" he murmured.

I had the realization that Cliff was harder to start a conversation with then I had first anticipated.

"Oh… U-um… How about you Claire?" Cliff stuttered for a second.

"Me?" I said, "Oh, me, I'm doing okay too I guess. Jack doesn't let me do a lot of farm work, so I find myself roaming the town most days… Which is kind of boring to be honest."

I heard Cliff chuckle lightly, which I couldn't believe I managed to do, but I pretended it was nothing… His laugh was actually kind of adorable.

"You can come to the church or the inn after work…" Cliff said suddenly, "I'm usually at one of those two places… You can talk with me when you've got nothing to do."

I looked at Cliff and he started to blush, and frantically shook his hands in front of him, "I- I mean! You don't have to! It's just a suggestion…"

For once, instead of just chuckling, or giggling, or even stifling my laughter, I let out a huge laugh, "Oh Cliff… I'll probably take you up on that offer, so I mean… Don't be surprised if I do show up."

Cliff smiled at me shyly either way.

Then I jumped up quickly, "Aw Geez!"

"What's wrong?" Cliff asked me looking up at me.

"I told Jack I'd go to the inn for dinner… Aw man… I hope I'm not late," I was getting ready to race out the church doors when Cliff stood up.

"I-I was heading back anyway… I'll go with you," he didn't look at me, he looked at the ground.

"Yeah, come on, let's go… If Jack gets mad, then I can just say I was socializing and then he can't actually get mad at me."

()()()()()()

"Claire, you're late by like… Ten minutes," Jack whined at the table, Gray and Kai were sitting with him.

I slapped the back of his head, "Whining is childish Jack, see, you'll never get a girlfriend… And anyway, I was talking with Cliff, I was socializing, you can't be mad."

"Okay, okay whatever, I'm starving Claire, hurry up and sit down," he groaned like a baby.

I pulled up a chair and grabbed another for Cliff, which he smiled at me for.

Doug put food in front of all five of us and Jack began to pig out.

"So, I didn't know you guys would be joining us," I referred to Kai and Gray.

"Oh yeah," Jack said through a mouth full of food, "I invited them."

"We can leave if you want?" Kai said.

"Yeah," Gray agreed.

"Oh goddess, no I didn't mean it like that, stay, I like company more than just dealing with this pig myself…" everyone but Jack laughed.

"So Claire, why's Cliff here then?" Jack joked.

Luckily, I was smarter than he was assuming, "Well of course brother dearest, Cliff is a friend of yours and Kai and Gray's, and I assumed mine, so I mean, why wouldn't he be here."

Jack realizes what he'd said, "Oh yeah… I was going to invite him when he came in anyway…"

"Yeah, exactly doofus…" I said picking at my food.

"Shut up Claire bear…" Jack muttered, and then I heard Kai burst out laughing, and Gray laughing too. I even heard Cliff laughing.

"What?" I was puzzled.

"Cl-Claire bear?!" Gray laughed harder, which made Kai laugh harder, and even made Cliff laugh a bit more too.

"Very nice nickname Claire," Kai wiped the corner of his eye.

I glared and whacked the back of his head, which made him say ow, "Laugh it up beach boy…"

"Gee, your sister is funnier then you Jack," Gray said chuckling still.

"I think I like her more then you," Kai laughed, and Cliff nodded, and he looked more lively and less shy.

"Oh come on you guys… I'm way better than my sister…" Jack took his hat off and ran his hand through his messy hair.

I scoffed, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that… And for goddess sake but your hat back on that birds nest!"

That caused everyone to laugh again.

"My hair is fabulous, thank you very much…" Jack muttered, but still put his hat back on.

I smiled to myself. I was really enjoying Mineral Town, especially Gray, Kai and… Cliff… I hope I can enjoy it for awhile longer…

**A/N: Oof... Bad chapter is bad, I'M SORRY D: Please give me some feedback reviews or whatever, if you have time :) I'd like to know what you guys are thinking about this story so far 3 Thank you!**


	4. Shorty is Cute

Doctor Trent put the stethoscope over my chest and asked me to breathe in deep. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jack fooling around with some medical equipment, and he put a plastic glove over his mouth and started to blow in to it. I made a weird breathe when I breathed out because I tried to not laugh at him. Trent gave me an odd look and I apologized as he looked to look where I had been at Jack, who had thrown the glove behind him and was standing there like he was angel sent from above, which nearly made me laugh again.

I was here for my checkup. It was about thirty or forty minutes after five, and the only reason we got here before six was because I convinced Jack that if he didn't let me help him with his farm work too, then we'd be late and I wouldn't be getting a checkup. Today was the sixth of summer, and Jack had a festival he was entering tomorrow, and it was going to be my first festival.

Doctor Trent shook his head at Jack and put the stethoscope down.

"You're lungs seem to be doing a lot better from when I saw you last week…" he smiled as I hopped off the table.

"Oh yeah? They feel a lot better too!" I said as I went to Jack.

"Well, thanks Doctor… I'll see you…" I paused not knowing when to come back.

"Next week, come back every week or so and I'll see how you're doing, we need to keep tabs," he grabbed his things and put them away.

"Alrighty, see you next week," I grabbed Jack's arm, "Okay Jack, to the inn for something to eat!"

We ate at the inn a lot because for one, it was delicious, two, we were usually tired by the end of the day to cook for ourselves, and three, we liked to eat with Cliff, Gray and Kai.

"Too the inn Claire!" Jack pulled me by my sleeve.

()()()()()()

We sat at the table with Cliff, Gray and Kai, Kai had just finished work and today Cliff had been working with Duke today…

"So, I'm going to enter the festival tomorrow," Jack announced proudly to the three, but they didn't look impressed.

"Don't you always?" Gray said, eating some of his baked corn.

Kai drank some of his drink, "What festival is that again?"

"The chicken festival," Jack said with a sour face which made me giggle.

"Which chicken are you entering this year?" Cliff asked casually.

I noticed Cliff was more comfortable around the three of the guys, and I knew I just had to make him comfortable with me… I was doing okay with that plan so far.

"LucLuc…" He said casually, and I spit my drink out, and started to choke, I felt a hand on my back and it was Cliff.

"Are you okay Claire?" he asked, and I nodded quickly.

"Claire?!" Jack said loudly and was about to hop up.

"I-I'm fine…" I said, "It's just… LucLuc? Jack really?"

"Goddess Claire!" Jack shouted suddenly, making me jump ten feet in the air, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Jack was being really obvious about me being sick, so I glared at him, and I couldn't hold my glare when he glared back just as hard.

"Jack, I just choked on my drink from laughing," I tried to reason.

"It didn't even sound like laughing! You were choking and coughing!"

"I was choking because I swallowed the wrong way," I said, "So shut up."

"Woah, woah siblings, siblings," Kai raised his hands up, "Calm down… I'm sure Jack is just stressed out over tomorrow and over reacted a bit… Unless-"

"Unless what?" I said sharply, I was scared they'd found out I was sick. I didn't want to be treated any differently.

"Unless there's something else wrong?" Kai finished.

"No!" I may have answered a bit too fast, "Nothing is wrong. Jack just overreacts a lot."

"That's believable," Gray said, "Jack does overreact a lot."

"Exactly!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Maybe you're just stressed over the festival," Cliff said eating his curry rice, which I noticed he got mostly every time we had dinner, I figured he really loved it.

"Yeah…" Jack said slowly giving me a look, "I'm sorry… LucLuc is a fancy, amazing, name though…"

I sighed in relief that Jack figured out why I was glaring at him, and knew I wanted to keep it a secret, and I was also really happy that he had changed the subject and so did everyone else, "Yup, let's just hope if you ever get married, key word, EVER, then your wife doesn't let you name the kids."

Everyone laughed, "Yeah… Goddess help your children Jack," Gray laughed.

"Yeah… I mean if it was CluckCluck, that would you know make more sense cause it's a chicken…" I added.

Jack shoved his face with food and looked away, "Shut up you guys… I'm naming animals not kids…"

"It's a sure show for what you'll be like naming kids though…" This time Cliff joined in the joke, and I laughed along with everyone but Jack.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever…"

We talked about various things till Jack hopped up.

"I forgot! The day after tomorrow I'm going to Forget-Me-Not-Valley," Jack sat back down.

"What…?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah… You've never been there," Kai said.

Jack leaned his head on his hand, "It's just a valley over, and we can go there together… I wanted to get some seeds that they aren't selling here in Mineral Town… The people are real nice there…"

I looked at my brother for a long moment and then smirked, there was obviously a girl in this Forget-Me-Not-Valley place, and he obviously had a crush on her…

"What?" Jack murmured.

"Ohhh…." I prolonged the oh and leaned back in my chair, "Nothing… Nothing at all..."

"Claire…. You're creeping me out," he said uneasily, which made me laugh.

"I just can't wait to meet these people."

Even though the conversation we had just had was long gone and replaced by a new one, I couldn't help but feel like Cliff was staring at me with a puzzled look on his face…

()()()()()()

"Up and Adam Claire!" Jack pulled the blanket off of me, and I growled.

"What the heck?!" I growled, "What are you doing Jack? I still have an hour of sleep till six…"

Jack pulled my arm and I fell onto the floor in a heap, "Welp, today is the chicken festival and I need to finish all my farm work before ten today, so I need you to help me do it all."

"Oh wow, for once you're letting me help you huh?" I murmured as I stood up, disoriented still.

Jack threw my clothes at me, "Yes, so hurry up!"

"Okay, okay… Calm yourself…" I pushed Jack out of the room and quickly got dressed, and then I put my hair into a ponytail and walked out.

"Okay, so what am I doing first today?" I asked as I pulled out a glass and filled it with some orange juice.

"We're going to work on things together, so first it's crops…" he said tying his boots, and then grabbed my arm, making me drop my glass.

"Oh- Jack, the glass!" he cut me off.

"No time Claire, No time!"

()()()()()()()

"Okay… Everything is done…" I panted, putting my hands on my knees. Jack woke me up at five to work with him, and we finished everything at around 9:30, and we were rushing.

Jack grabbed LucLuc and we left the coop, "Are you okay Claire? I'm sorry I asked you to help and so quickly- I mean, I probably could've done it myself…"

"No, no! Jack, I'm happy you did ask because goddess, I love helping, and for once you let me do everything with you. Just, not so fast pace haha…" I wiped my eyebrows, "Okay let's get going to the festival!"

I'd never been to a festival in my entire life, so the chicken festival was going to be my first, I mean sure, It would be nice it was a different festival, considering I can't say I find chickens the most interesting thing to watch, and I also can't participate… I mean I could, But I'd want my own chicken, not a chicken Jack owned.

Once we made it into the town square, I noticed a ring in the centre and all the towns people were scattered around.

"Okay Claire bear, I'm going to tell Rick I'm going to enter LucLuc… You can go around or whatever you do when I'm not around," Jack raced off.

I noticed Cliff standing off to the side and Gray and Kai, so I decided to go to them.

"Hey you guys," I said, I must have looked tired or like shit because Kai decided to point it out.

"You look like shit Claire," Kai said with wide eyes.

I glared, "Wow, thanks Kai, that's how you'll get the ladies for sure…"

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that Claire," Kai rolled his eyes, "I mean, you look real worn out today."

"Yeah, he's right," Gray nodded.

"Are you alright Claire?" Cliff asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me? I'm perfectly fine… You should be worried about Jack; he was in a rush this morning to get everything done at the farm before the festival… He just woke me up an hour early to help him," I heaved a breath, feeling sort of breathless.

"A-are you sure?" Cliff asked again, as I saw the somewhat worried faces of the others.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to sit down though," I breathed as I sat down on the bench by us, Cliff sat down beside me, and Kai sat on the other side, while Gray stood in front of us.

Gray raised his eyebrow, "Well… If you say so."

"Okay, enough talking about being tired, it makes me more tired," I threw my arms up, "What's this festival like anyway?"

"Jack never explained it to you?" Kai sounded shocked.

"Nope…" I paused, "Why? Should he have?"

"Well, no…" Kai slowly stated.

"It's just; we would have expected he did…" Gray scratched his head.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back, closing my eyes for a moment, feeling sort of light headed. I was just tired. I knew I was tired, Jack had woke me up earlier then usually and I'm not used to waking up earlier, Even if it was just an hour. Pushing the weakness to the back of my head I popped back up.

"Okay, so explain you guys."

"Uh… Well, chickens get up on that podium and they try to knock each other off the side of the podium while the owners cheer them on…" Cliff summed it up in a sentence, and I turned to look at him with bewildered expression.

"What?" Cliff said uneasily.

"That's the chicken festival?" my mouth was probably hanging to the ground.

"Yeah…" Cliff said.

"Okay wow… Didn't expect that," I closed my eyes again and threw my head back.

"Yeah… It is kind of strange isn't it?" Kai laughed.

"Kind of?" I scoffed, "Try really strange… It's different though, I like it."

"Look, it's about to start," I heard someone say. Cliff and Kai stood up and I tried, but I couldn't, so I outstretched my hands.

Kai laughed, and he grabbed one of my hands while Cliff grabbed the other one.

()()()()()

"YES LUCLUC!" Jack shouted, and I sighed at him, "YOU ARE FABULOUS, WORK IT!"

I found myself trying to stifle a giggle beside Cliff, and I heard him chuckling.

"Your brother is not normal," Kai said between laughs.

"Tell me about it…" I tried to stifle my laughter as I watched Jack cheering on LucLuc.

LucLuc knocked the other Chicken off the side, and Jack jumped into the air, "YES LUCLUC! WE'RE CHAMPIONS!"

Sighing, I felt my face heat up; I hid behind Cliff, "If anyone asks… I don't know him, nor am I related to him…"

It was only then I realized how much taller Cliff was compared to me, I was short, I knew that, about 5 ft.3… Cliff was nearly probably 5 ft. 11, so was Gray and Kai probably. It felt kind of weird being really short, but I was also used to it at the same time.

"Claire," Kai said suddenly and grabbed me from behind Cliff, placing me beside him.

"W-what?" I stuttered accidently.

"I never noticed how short you were!" he said in awe.

Gray laughed, "You are really short, and you reach Cliff's shoulder… Barely…"

My face heated up, I was sure, it felt hotter to me like I'd had a hot flash… I glared as best I could, "S-shut up… I know I'm short gosh…"

"It's kind of cute," I heard Cliff murmur, then his eyes widened, "I-I mean!"

"No, no, you're right Cliff. It's super cute," Kai winked, and I felt I was as red as a tomato.

"Ugh!" I moaned, "I will not stand here and be made fun of for being short, I'll see y'all later!"

I began to stalk of, red as a tomato, trying to ignore my feelings. Cliff called me cute? Well… So did Kai…

**A/N: Okayyy you guys… Feedback please? It makes you confident haha XD… How am I doing? I'm worried they're not in character but yeah… I'll update when I can!**


	5. Suspicious Women? or Suspicious Me?

_**A/N: Before I begin, this chapter is dedicated to a reviewer, and new friend of mine, Nine-Chan! Go check her out, she's fabulous, (I put more stuff in the bottom A/N XD) AND I hope you all enjoy this very bad chapter of Barely Breathing, oh gosh XD**_

"Claire, do you have sunscreen on?"

"Oh my goddess Jack!" I moaned, "For the umpteenth time, yes!"

"Are you sure…" he looked at my face intently.

"No, no that's why I smell like sunscreen you big doof…" I glared at my brother as I put the sun hat back onto my head. Today we were going to Forget-Me-Not-Valley… And today, I was hoping I'd meet a certain girl that I kind of figured lived in the valley that Jack liked, I could tell there was someone there.

"Okay, gosh… I am just trying to make sure, I don't need my baby sister getting burnt," he pinched my cheeks and I slapped his hands.

"You're 24, you're not that much older than me, and 21 is not classified as a baby anymore anyway Jackass," I smirked.

"Wow, you're rude," he said clucking his tongue at me sassily.

"Whatever…"

()()()()()()

We were walking over the hill, and Jack said we were going to be there in about 30 minute's tops. I mean, if we took a horse we would've been there in like 10 minutes, 20 tops, but because Beauty isn't meant to hold more than 1 person, and Sugar is still only a foal, it wouldn't really work out anyway.

"Oh yeah, Jack," I called his name.

"What?"

"What did you get for winning the chicken Festival," I asked, drinking some water from a bottle.

Jack smiled and put his hands on his hips, "I won the pride of being fabulous."

I stared at my brother, giving him a weird look as I stepped over a few steps.

"What?"

"I don't know you…"

()()()()()()

"Jackass…" I suddenly heard Jack mumbling to himself.

"What?" I gave him a weird look.

He scratched the back of his head ignoring me, "Jackass… Jack… Ass…. "

I backed away slowly from him; he was going crazy from this heat of course…

"Oh my goddess Claire!" he shouted, surprising me, I jumped.

"What?!"

"I see what you did! You called me a Jackass this morning, and my name is Jack!" he shouted.

I stared at him quietly, and then sighed, "Oh my goddess Jack…"

()()()()()()

"Yes, praise the Goddess, we're finally here and I don't have to be alone with my crazy brother!" I yelped as I fell to the ground embracing it.

Jack look offended when I stood back up, "Wow Claire, I am not crazy."

I laughed like I was going crazy, "Haha, sure you're not…"

"Whatever… So, this is Forget-Me-Not-Valley!" Jack said as he breathed in the air then let it out in a huge breath, "It's nice, but I prefer Mineral town…"

"Yeah… I get a kind of sad feeling here, melancholy feeling I guess?" I murmured, _**(Honestly you guys, that's how I feel about Forget-Me-Not-Valley, I love it though, Mineral Town is happier and more joyful in my opinion, just me?) **_

"Really?" Jack said, "Eh… I don't get that feeling; I get a calming feeling… While in Mineral Town, it's so… Joyous!"

"I can agree to that one," I smiled, "So where to first?"

"To Vesta's!" he smiled and grabbed my arm.

Turns out, Vesta's place was right in front of us when you entered from Mineral Town.

Jack opened the door and pulled me in, behind the counter was a plumper women, orange curly hair, tied back, she looked kind of tough and rough around the edges, like she would loud and boisterous… She didn't scare me per say, but she looked like she would grab me by the shoulders and shake me like I was a salt shaker… Not exactly a thing I like.

There was also a younger woman there, probably around my age. She had brown hair, and a bandana kind of thing on her head, she looked really sweet and nice, unlike the women, she looked like she would be quieter and calmer.

Lastly, a man was standing off to the side. He had black hair that was kind of curly, and he looked cold and like he didn't want anything to do with others. His white button up had a few undone buttons, and his hands were in his pockets.

"Jack!" the woman said, her voice was kind of rough **(I always imagined Vesta's voice as a tough rough voice XD) **she run up to Jack and gave him a big pat on the back, he nearly fell as he chuckled weirdly.

"Hey Vesta! Marlin, Celia…" Jack said cheerfully, "This is my younger sister, Claire."

"Hello Claire!" Vesta smiled and gave me a pat too, boy she was strong… "It's nice to meet you!"

"H-hi…" I murmured, "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too."

The man came over and shook my hand, "Marlin."

"Nice to meet you Marlin."

The girl with the brown hair smiled sweetly and walked over, I looked at her and saw how she stared at Jack… She looked like she had seen an angel… She looked like she was in love… Was this the girl Jack liked?

"Hello Claire," she said, "It's so nice to meet you, finally, Jack came here a few weeks ago for seeds and talked about you, you're as beautiful as he made you out to be."

I shook my head, "No, no, you're way prettier," I giggled as she did too. Jack, darn brother, if she's the girl, you are so good at picking girls… You're actually good at SOMETHING Jack…

Celia went to Jack and they hugged for a moment, and then stopped.

"Anyway! I'm only here for a day, I need some seeds Vesta," Jack brushed off Celia it seemed after. Did he like her or not?

After buying some seeds, Jack said goodbye and so did I, and Jack decided to introduce me to the other people in town.

()()()()()

As we walked out of the bar, it was later, and we were getting ready to head back to Mineral Town. I met most of the people, who were all real nice, but I liked Mineral Town better, especially because I was used to it there, not here.

"So uh Jack," I said suddenly, he looked at me.

"What?"

"So, what do you think of Celia- do you like her-" Jack stopped me.

"No, no!" he said, "I like someone else!"

"Someone else…" I said raising my eyebrows, I thought he liked Celia, but I mean… He still liked someone…

"Who?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Ah… I didn't mean to tell you that!" he groaned, "I said nothing!"

"No, now I know, and you have to tell me or it'll eat me alive tonight, and for the rest of my life!" I forcedly said.

"Okay okay… Her name is-" suddenly we were interrupted by a girl running up to us, she had brown hair, and tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes, and she wore a long skirt and a off the shoulder tube top with it, she was very pretty…

"Maddy!" Jack said. Maddy? He was blushing as he jumped and hugged her, so this was the girl?

"Maddy, this is my sister Claire…" he said scratching the back of his head.

Maddy turned to me and smiled, shaking my hand, "It's so nice to meet you Claire, and you're very pretty. Jack and you must of good looking genes!"

I saw Jack blush at that, and I got a knot in my stomach. She gave me an odd feeling, but I ignored it and smiled, "Or maybe just me."

She laughed, "Well, I'll see you later Jack, I'm coming to Mineral Town tomorrow! I'm sure I'll see you too Claire."

"Y-yeah, bye Maddy!" Jack said as she ran off.

I stared at Jack for a while as he walked ahead to the hill to Mineral Town, then I ran and caught up with him, "So that's her?"

"Yeah… She's so pretty, and really nice," he side, like he was melting.

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, she is…"

Even though I felt like she wasn't who she seemed.

()()()()()()

When we got back to Mineral Town, it was about 7 in the evening, and we decided to stop at the Inn on our way back home to see everyone. We were all sitting at the table like usual, I laughed at the thought, this was technically 'our' table. No one else sat at it but us.

"So how did you like Forget-Me-Not-Valley Claire?" Kai asked me suddenly.

"Oh, it was okay… It made me feel kind of sad and lonely there, I don't know, kind of melancholy?" I said trying to explain it.

"Well, I wouldn't know about that, because whenever I visit its summer, and I'm there so it's 10 times better and more happy with my presence," Kai said cockily.

I gave him a sideward glance and then hit his head with the back of my hand.

"What the heck Claire?!" Kai said rubbing his head, "That hurt…" he pouted.

"You're a liar, it didn't hurt," I said, "And also, you are so full of yourself, kind of like Jack, but I can't tell whose worse…"

"I am not full of myself," Jack shouted, and I fell off my chair at the sudden shout.

Everyone laughed and Cliff reached and helped me up.

"Thanks Cliff," I said dusting myself off as he pulled my chair back up.

"No problem," he said. He didn't seem as shy as before.

"Anyway…" Gray said, "Did you see Maddy?"

Jack became kind of shy and hid his face with his hat a bit, "Er yeah… She was there…"

"I heard she's coming to Mineral Town tomorrow for a week and a few days…" Kai said in a way that said, 'you're gonna get some from her right?'

"Yeah, she told us," I said, I might've sounded kind of cold when I talked about her, I couldn't shake off the feeling I felt about her.

"Woah, woah Claire, do you have something against her?" Kai asked me suddenly, and I became frantic.

"What?! No," I shook my head rapidly, "I don't even know the girl, I only just met her… What makes you think that?"

"Well it's just… You seem kind of cold when you talk about her," Gray said before Kai.

"Well… I don't," I stated, ending the conversation.

I'm sure she was a nice person; I was just a suspicious person.

()()()()()()

"Well, I'm heading to bed," Kai said, "Early start tomorrow… Every day…"

"Me too," Gray followed Kai by pushing his chair in as well.

"Yeah… I'm heading home too, Claire?" Jack said looking at me.

"Eh… I'll stay here for a bit longer…"

"Okay, be home before 11…" he said and walked out.

"What about you Cliff?" Kai yawned, "Are you going to come to bed now?"

"U-uh… No, I'll stay up for a bit longer."

"Okay, see you in the morning then…" they both said as they went upstairs, leaving me and Cliff alone at the table.

It was silent for a few moments till I broke it, "So, what'd you do today?"

"E-er… Nothing, I was helping Duke today, that's all really…" he said, then looked like he was going to ask something, then hesitated.

"What is it?" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well… Is there actually something that bothers you about Maddy or…?" he could probably see straight through me…

I looked around me and made sure no one else was listening, which they weren't, and I leaned in closer to Cliff, "Honestly?"

He nodded.

"I don't know… She seems nice enough but there's just something about her…" I trailed off, "Ah whatever, maybe I'm just over protective of my brother's feelings…"

"She does travel around a lot," Cliff said, "But she is really nice, I wouldn't be too worried."

I looked at Cliff and I could feel my chest tighten, was he trying to reassure me? He did make me feel better, "T-thanks Cliff…" I put my hand over his and he looked startled, but didn't make an attempt to actually move it.

"Y-you're welcome C-Claire…" I felt my face heat up like his as I realized what I did.

"I-I'm sorry Cliff!" I took my hand off quickly.

"No, no it's okay!" he said, still flustered as much as me it seemed.

"Well, I should probably get going then…" I smiled, "I'll see you later Cliff…"

"See you later Claire…"

_**A/N: WELL THEN, WASN'T THAT CUTE? Well, I just want to say, that the Jack/Maddy thing, isn't a big plot thing okay? It's a thing just there, Cliff and Claire is pretty much the only thing, and will be the only thing, it's just added in for some drama, which will only be for a few chapters of the story lol. Claire's love and her sickness is the story, and I am not adding in this stuff to make it longer, I'm adding it for more drama **____** (Not that Claire doesn't have enough drama as it is haha…) Anyway, thank you for the reviews you lovely people, and special thank you to the person this chapter is dedicated to- Five-Chan! Go look at her fanfiction, she's got stories up too you guys, (Some for Cardfight! Vanguard, she's got me ready to watch it haha XD) She's amazing and her review really made me happy! Love you darling! Anyway, feedback if you will? **_


End file.
